1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, more particularly to a coaxial connector applied to network-communication electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional coaxial connector is used to connect with a build-in RF (radio frequency) unit in equipment, but the build-in RF unit cannot provide satisfactory performance due to space and design constraint. Hence an additional external RF unit has to be added for enhancing signal transmission and reception. On the other hand, a problem is caused when using the build-in RF unit and the external RF unit simultaneously, that is, the two kinds of signals of the build-in RF unit and the external RF unit may be interfered with each other. Therefore, a coaxial connector with RF signal switch is needed to switch the signals of the build-in RF unit and the external RF unit.
Traditionally, network-communication electronic products are all provided with the build-in RF unit. The build-in RF unit may not have a good performance in transmitting and receiving signals due to the volume constraint of the network-communication electronic product. As a result, to add an external RF unit on the network-communication electronic product is able to enhance the effects of transmitting and receiving signals.
However, the external RF unit is externally connected with the network-communication electronic product, and the build-in RF unit in the network-communication electronic product may not be turned off automatically when the external RF unit is used. As a result, the two RF units are turned on simultaneously, and it causes the signal interference of the two RF units. As it can be seen, such situation shall be solved in order to avoid the interference.